This invention relates generally to airfoil blades and, more particularly, to measuring airfoil blade coordinates.
Airfoil blade edge shapes are critical in turbomachinery which operates at high revolutions per minute, or under high pressure or high temperature conditions. High performance of the airfoil blades enhances the turbomachine efficiency. Accurately determining the dimensions, locations, and attitudes of airfoil blade edges and surfaces facilitates enhancing blade performance.
Airfoil blade measuring systems typically include an airfoil blade positioning apparatus and a separate measuring system. Digital cameras, modified microscopes, or coordinate measuring machines are used to measure blade dimensions, locations, and attitudes. Such cameras, microscopes, and measuring machines do not provide the desired accuracy and reliability, and are expensive, bulky, and slow to produce results.